Saving You
by MissMelody21
Summary: OK main details, Shino, Kiba Trouble makers, soon doomed to hell, Hinata, angel trying to protect them, and put them on the right path, Gaara, a powerful demon trying to send the boys to Hell. T for safety, pairings: wait and see.


New Arrivals

_I am back! And with a whole new story, hope you guys like it. P.S. If you have not read my other story 'Camp Hell' nor reviewed it then you're evil, if you have then you're awesome. '**I bow down'**. P.S.S. I do not own Naruto, I'm just a simple person who trying to stick it to the man**, 'OMG, I just described a hippie! '**Anyways on with the story._

_

* * *

At the Police Station…_

"Ms. Inuzuka, Mr. Aburame, you can come in now." The police officer told the two nervous parents sitting in the waiting room. Knowing the parents from constant visits, they would want to get straight to the point, and they did.

"What did my son do this time?" Asked the Mr. Aburame, hiding his disappointment behind the sunglasses and high collar.

"Well they-." The police officer started.

"No, let the little bastards tell us themselves." Yelled out the Inuzuka mother.

Now having the grown-ups attention, the two fourteen year old boys started to panic. Having the knowledge that if they didn't talk soon, Ms. Inuzuka would beat the shit out of them. It was the boy with messy brown hair, tan skin, piercing black dog eyes, and red fanged markings on his cheeks that stood up first. Known for his talkative nature it wasn't a surprise to anybody that he was the first to spill the beans.

"Well … you see, this is how it went down. So me and Shino are like walk-in the park chilling, when, like, this girl comes and is all, like "I'm going through my ice cream at you" and we're all like "Dude, why would you throw your ice cream at us" and she's all like, "Because Mr. Kitty wants to." And we're like "Well then Mr. Kitty is going to hell!" And she's all like, "Say that again about Mr. Kitty and I'll kick your ass." And we're all like," WTF, did she just cuss," and she's all like-." The brown haired boy was interrupted by a grunt.

"May we please hear the edited version." said Mr. Aburame.

Everyone was now turned to the other boy, who, like his father, had sunglasses (which resembled the same frame as Harry potters glasses),overly sized jacket, with the high collar that covered most of his face, the pale skin, and of course, the afro. The boy merely stared and began the story. "We walked through the park, a little girl threw her ice cream at us, cause her cat told her to, heated argument, Kiba steals the cat, I shove fire cracker up the cats butt, Kiba lights it, and then gives it back to the little girl, she walks with it for a little while, the fire cracker finally explodes, and Mister Kitty goes boom-boom all over the little girl, … that's pretty much it."

You would think that the shock from finding out that your son just blew up a cat, while probably scarring some child for life at the same time, there would be like eerie silence, but silence always seems foreign whenever there is Inuzuka in the room, especially when this pissed.

"You little fucker, how could you do this to me, I mean blowing up a cat, Kiba. What next, a person, and if you think I'm going to be paying bale for that, than your fucking Looney!"

"I'm gravely disappointed in you Shino, I would expect more from you than this."

"I wouldn't." muttered the Inuzuka women.

"What did you say about my boy?"

The spiky haired women was surprised by the quiet mans out burst, but that feeling soon disappeared as the last bit of the woman's patients disappeared, "I said that your little son of a bitch, is just as bad, maybe worse, than my asshole of a son, got that, now since that's over with, me and the little asshole shall take our leave."

"But mom-!" Kiba started.

"Get your ass over here!"

Kiba did not need another command … or ass whipping from his mother, before he was out the door. Shino only needed to see a nod from his father to start his own leave; he would be severally punished when they got home though.

The Policeman was still sitting at his desk when the boys had left. To tell the truth, the officer felt bad for the two troublemakers, he knew that life at home was not good for both boys, the Inuzuka boy, with his abusive mother, drop out father, and mentally ill sister. Then there is the Aburame, with his depressed father, dead mother, and silent nature. Their trouble making record did not help their lives either, if those two were caught in another prank, like the cat, Juvenile Hall would be a definite. Only one thought remained in the officer's head, "God help them."

What the officer did not know, or anybody else for the matter, was that the big man upstairs was just doing that or at least his angels were.

_

* * *

In the clouds (heaven)…_

"What to do, what to do." a fat boy said while pacing. The boy had brown bushy hair, and light blue spirals on his cheeks, the boy wore a white robe, with dove wings on his back. "Who to stick this with, whom to stick this with, maybe Shikamaru, yeah Shikamaru."

"Someone say my name." said a figure appearing in the dark mist that surrounded the space. The figure had a tight ponytail, and earrings, strangely, it was also a boy. The new boy wore the same white robe, and wings, like all angels. He also had the expression of just waking up from a nap painted all over his face. "What is it Chouji?"

"Shika I need you to go on-"

"No, I'm on vacation."

"You've been on 'vacation' for the past ten years, how much more vacation do you need."

"More."

"How much more."

"Just … more."

"Can I get number here?"

"Heck no!"

"Why not!"

"Cause if I do give you a number, then I'm going to have to live up to that number, and I don't want to, so … NO."

"OK, OK, I'll ask someone else; just stop nagging your robe off."

"How bout-."

"LEE! Of course why didn't I think of it before, he's perfect."

"Yeah, I'd agree with you on that, if there wasn't the little fact that he has an assignment already."

"Oh, well how bout Ten ten, she's good with these kinds of missions."

"Taken."

"NARUTO!"

"OK, now you're just getting troublesome."

"Well, who then?"

"Crazy idea, but how about the new girl … Hinata was her name I think."

"The Newbie, are you crazy, she can't handle a mission like this."

"Trust me, she'll do fine."

"You better be right about this Shikamaru."

"I'm always am."

"HINATA!"

As the name was being called, pale lavender eyes appeared before the smog, along with navy blue hair, and a pale body of a short fourteen-year-old girl.

"Y-yes?" stuttered the angel.

"I have a mission for you."

"R-really, w-what is i-it?"

"You are to protect and guide two trouble making boys, with a long history of crimes, and sadly, home troubles. So any questions?"

"H-how old a-are they?"

"14, is there anything else?"

"N-no. … So w-when d-do I l-leave?"

"Right … … … NOW!"

Suddenly a trap door appeared under the girl's feet, and before you could say "OH GOD", the shy little angel had started falling down to earth.

However, in the very core of the earth, someone was planning his own influence on the unsuspecting boys, or at least his minion's were.

_

* * *

Hell …_

"Just go up there forehead and per sway the boys to do bad, horrible things, so they'll go to hell."

"Why don't you Ino-pig, or are you just too ugly?"

The evil demons kept on trading insults like this daily, the pink haired one always commenting on how the other looks like a pig, while the blond-haired person always brought up the subject of her immense forehead. The two demons were so caught up in their latest fight that they did not even notice the powerful, red headed demon lurking in the shadows.

"Will you two idiots shut up already; you're giving me a head ache." The boy yelled out.

The two minion's stopped immediately at the sight of the red headed, black lined eyed, love symbol tattooed, blood reeking, fourteen year old boy, though he was much older in than he looked, standing in front of them.

"Now, since neither of you two nut jobs want to go up top I guess I'll send Uchi-."

"No! **NOT OUR SASUKE!" **

The red head had forgotten about the two demons strange obsession with the Uchiha.

"Well Neji and Kabuto are to busy torturing the new arrivals to do it, so I guess … oh god damn it!"

Realizing that it would be him who would have to take on the mission, the boy walked over to the nearest lava pit and merely snapped his fingers to make an elevator rise from the hot material. As soon as the doors closed behind him, he heard excited screeches, "Gaara's gone, and happiness is here!" And all that came to mind right now to the demon was "Those two will burn for that."

_

* * *

So pretty long no, well to me its long, so how do you like it so far, please remember to review, and just to make sure you do, **PLEASE REVIEW:)**_

Preview: Shino and Kiba never expected to meet an angel, especially the way they did.


End file.
